Star Wars Empire: Brynhildr In The Darkness
by scouttroop
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars Empire: Garo the Animation, 4 years after the end of 6th Galactic Civil War, Darth Nihilus now will go undercover as his true self Garrod Ran to aid these super powered witches who are trying to escape an enemy who are unknowingly using the Sith Empire's BIO Weapons.
1. While Waiting For You

**While Waiting For You**

 **Sequel to Star Wars Empire: Garo the Animations, I will be deleting by previous Brynhildr In the Darkness Fanfic Crossover in the favor of this one. This will go in a very different way.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made are the real owners.**

Galactic Empire Universe

4 years since the end of the 6th Galactic Civil War the Sith Empire finally has been dissolved, Kotori Shirakawa dead once again and this time it's forever, Shogo Makishima dead and Kirito Kamui incarcerated. Lord Nihilus said it's time for peace but he said it's also Post 6th Galactic Civil War because he was disturbed by Kotori's warning that the Sith Empire will have a legacy and she means people who unknowingly do their dirty work. Because of this Nihilus sense a disturbance in the Force coming from another universe so the Imperial fleet goes there but Nihilus insisted that he will do this alone until he needs them again. Right now Darth Nihilus will be posing as a high school student and he will go by his real name and true self Garrod Ran.

XXX

High School _**(I don't remember the High School that Ryota and his friends go to)**_ Present Time

"Okay class we have a new transfer student", the teacher told the entire class including a blue air girl name Kuroha Neko who also a witch that escape from the enemy known as Vingulf.

"Alright son come on in", the new student came and Neko became a little surprise who the a new student looks like.

"My name is Garrod Ran a pleasant to be here", Nihilus now going by his real name Garrod Ran introduce himself then Neko stands up.

"Neko is their something you want to say?" Neko only ignored the teacher and walks up to Garrod.

"Your alive!" Neko said but Garrod has no idea what she is talking about.

"Look I know you know me!"

"Know you? I sorry I've got no idea what are you talking about Miss Neko", in Garrod's thoughts it's because of his new face and appearance he got after killing Kotori Shirakawa one last time in the 6th Galactic Civil War he now looks like someone she knew as a friend.

"Look I can proof that you and I know each other! Here let me show you my birth mark", but when Neko lifted her armpit to show her birth mark Garrod nose bleeds and so did so some of the male student body and female students have their faces flush red.

XXX

"Maybe there is such a thing like study too hard", a random female student said to her friends while Neko has a napkin on her forehead because Garrod flicked his finger on her.

"Good to meet you Garrod is that your uniform from previous school you came from?"

"It's custom", Garrod answered because the uniform he wears is very black with a little white on it like that of a Storm Trooper.

'Ok maybe it's not Murakami', Neko thought to herself.

XXX

Swimming Lesson

Garrod is participating on the swimming lesson and still he senses that Neko is been staring at him. The part that happens is Neko trying to swim but fails and had to get out, Garrod is also annoyed about the boys perverted thoughts until this happens. The hatch of the draining pump comes off and Risa Kashiwagi's knee gets stuck on it, the other students and the swim teacher tries to help her out but no avail plus warning the janitor is being late and Kashiwagi is in the brink of drowning.

"I sense 2 people are about to die", Garrod said to himself as he raises his right arm a bit without anyone noticing and use the force to the damage the pump and frees Kashiwagi.

"You alright Kashiwagi?"

"Yes just give a minute!"

Everyone said what just happened was miracle but Neko finds that quite odd something like that would happen. Neko keeps her eyes on Garrod but he can sense her staring at him, well it's likely she suspects that he had something to do with that.

XXX

Observatory

In the past Neko Kuroha and her childhood friend Ryouta Murakami made a promise that they will become members of the Astronomy Club and see if there is Alien life out there at all. Well the only Alien life is those from Alternated Universes. Neko is the only member because Murakami died during an accident, her thoughts gets interrupted when Garrod showed up at the Observatory.

"Listen Kuroha I know that I resemble someone you knew as a friend but I'm not him", Garrod said to correct Kuroha that he isn't Ryouta Murakami.

"Sorry about that Garrod Ran, anyway this is the Astronomy Club, me and Murakami made a promise that we be observe the stars together but me and him got involved in a accident and I alone survived it and he didn't."

"I take it your fulfilling the promise you Murakami made", Garrod said to Kuroha.

"Yes I am Garrod Ran, there are other members they are just not here yet."

 **End**

 **I will be doing this by the episodes but a lot will be changed.**


	2. Magician

**Magician**

 **Next chapter Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus looks more into Neko's doings and meeting Kana then knowing the enemy that she, Kana and others who are on the run from. Also a surprise nose bleed.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Next Day

Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus is back in his undercover job again posing as a student, the other day Neko mention to him she was looking forward on a ocean trip with her childhood friend Ryouta Murakami but never got the chance anyway. Neko gave him the knowledge that she is a witch which Garrod believed because he can sense a strange power within her, more to the point Garrod get's to know the name of the enemy known as Vingulf, in the meantime right now he notice Neko is absent but Garrod can sense something's off in the force.

"Ran since Neko is not here I want you to give this pamphlet to her", the homeroom teacher hands it to him.

"Of course sir", Garrod takes the pamphlet and brings it to Neko after school.

XXX

On the way

"Here they come", Garrod said as he witness several Self-Defense Force passing him down the mountain and he knows they have a 2 girls captured under orders from the enemy Vingulf, 1 is a witch and 1 is human.

Garrod continues walking while sending a message to the Galactic Imperial Fleet to retrieve and save the 2 girls and kill the SDF soldiers because he wants no witness of their presences. It's time to try out their new teleportation devise that can teleport anything including vehicles regardless of the size.

XXX

Run-Down Village

Garrod arrives and hears Neko singing a song called the cat's moving on while she was hanging some dirty clothes.

"Hey Neko", Garrod gets her attention.

"What do you want Ran!?" An embarrassed Neko asked Garrod, the reason she's embarrassed because he overheard all that..

"Just want to give you this pamphlet", Garrod hands Neko the pamphlet.

"I just want to know why weren't you at school today? What's going on?" Neko had no choice but answer Garrod's question.

"I'm only at school to prevent certain deaths like what nearly happened to Kashiwagi, but seems someone else saved her life for me."

"You were going to use your witch powers without anyone noticing?"

"Yes that's right Ran, remember how I and the others were experimented at the top-secret lab called Vingulf, that's until an accident happen which gave us the opportunity to escape", Neko reminded him until they hear a strange noise calling for help coming the house.

"Who was that?"

"That was no one Ran", Neko said but Garrod thinks otherwise.

While Neko leaves for a moment Garrod enters the house to investigate, there he finds a young girl name Kana Tachibana. Garrod proceeds to touch her until Neko arrives and tells him this.

"Kana Tachibana is a witch like me Ran, she can't speak or move due to her being paralyzed, so she can only speak though a small keyboard. Kana's abilities are she can see futures of anything that's going to happen", Neko fills Garrod in on Kana's condition and what she can do as she hands the keyboard to her for to communicate.

"Neko this pervert was going to touch my breast!" Kana said to Neko but hey it's not like Garrod knew Kana was paralyze.

"Hey it's not like I knew your were paralyze Kana!" Garrod retorts to Kana.

"But still your being perverted and a molester Ran!" Kana retorts back to him.

XXX

Departing

"Neko I'll come back to check you and Kana out", Garrod says to Neko that he will come and check them out again the very next day.

"That will be fine Ran, oh I will come back to school, Kana gave me a good reason."

"That's great Neko! Well I'll see there then?"

"Bye Ran!" Neko waved goodbye to Garrod.

XXX

Next Visit

"Hey Neko, Kana! I brought you some sweets", Garrod showing the bag of cakes he brought with him.

Neko quickly grabs all of the cakes and puts them in a blender then chops them all up then puts them in glass for Kana to taste it. While they do that Garrod gets a text message from the Galactic Imperial Fleet, the message says the 2 girls are safe and the SDF soldiers are all dead, plus any kill triggers from their harness is completely out of range. Garrod replies to them is keep them safe and ends the message.

"Wow it's so good thank you Ran!" Kana said happily after tasting it.

"Glad you like what I brought for both of you", Garrod is satisfied that Kana and Neko like the cake he brought with him.

XXX

Evening

"Neko there is a school trip next weekend you want to come?" Garrod is inviting Neko to a school trip next weekend.

"I've never been on a school trip before", that's because she's been a Vingulf lab-rat which prevented her from experiencing anything else.

"Well now's your chance", suddenly Neko gets a strange nose bleed, now Garrod is curious if Neko really gave him all knowledge of what Vingulf did to her, Kana and the other witches.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post End Chapter**

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

"Go ahead Troopers, take Kanade and her friend to the medical room", Machi said to the Storm Troopers after they shoot all of SDF soldiers dead and destroy the vehicles.

"Yes Lady Machi", the Storm Troopers put Kanade and her friend on a stretcher then send to them both to a medical room in the Acclamtor-Class Assault Ship.

"Relay the text message to my brother Lord Nihilus", Machi orders another text message send to her adopted brother Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus to let him know.


	3. Death Suppressants

**Death Suppressants**

 **Next Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus learns of the Death Suppressants pills that all of the witches need every 30-35 hours a day then meets and encounters 2 fellow witches Kazumi Schlierenzauer and Saori.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

School next day

Neko comes to school covered in bandages and walking in crutch as fellow students gathered around her to ask what happened to her. This is Neko answer to their questions which makes no sense for an answer.

"It's just a cold", that's her answer alright that makes no sense.

'A cold!? What kind of answer is that!?' Garrod thought to himself not believing Neko's answer to the others.

'I better look into this later on, I bet this has something to do with the nose bleed yesterday.'

XXX

Run-down Village

"Oh my Neko!" Garrod comes to Neko's aid after finding her bleeding on the floor.

"You have to get me to the kitchen to get the pills Ran!" Neko said completely weakened as Ran takes her to the kitchen and gets the pills.

"What are these pills anyway?" Garrod asked her after she took some.

"These pills are called Death Suppressants, we need to take it 30-35 hours every day or will die", Neko explains what the Death Suppressants are for.

"Well that explains the nose bleed yesterday, you and other witches are like a living battery needs these pills to recharge otherwise you'll run out of power and die", Garrod then notice something is on fire, it's because Neko was boiling some water but left too hot starting a fire.

XXX

"Kana the place is on fire we have to get out of here!"

"Aright just be careful!" Kana said as Garrod picks her up.

"Oh get your pervy hands off me!" It's because Garrod is touching her chest during his attempt to pick her up.

"Oh be silence Kana!" Garrod moves the keyboard away because now is not the time and gives her a piggyback ride then hurries out the burning house.

XXX

"You just the burned the remaining pills did you Neko?" Garrod recalled Neko leaving the pills when she ran out kitchen when the place was on fire and he's holding one burned out pill on his right hand.

"Sorry about Ran", Neko apologies to him, now Neko and Kana are worried about their survival now that all the pills are gone.

"Not to worry I now the drug identification code", that because a Jedi and Sith can memorize things with their trust in the force.

"Thank you Ran and the meantime let's stay at the observatory", Neko said because there is no where else to stay except there.

XXX

Observatory

"Kazumi you there?" Neko is calling a fellow witch name Kazumi Schlierenzauer with the walked talkie.

" _ **Yeah I'm here Neko**_."

"Were going to need your help on disabling Vingulf's security system on one of the factories we will raid for the pills."

" _ **Alright I'll be there then**_."

XXX

"I take it your Garrod Ran?" Kazumi asked him.

"Yeah nice to meet you Kazumi Schlierenzauer", Garrod said as he shakes hands with Kazumi.

"Likewise Garrod Ran, anyway my powers can hack into any system and shut them down", Kazumi explains what her powers can do.

While they do that Garrod secretly sends another message to the Galactic Imperial Fleet, he shows an image of what the Death Suppressants look like so they can make some themselves for Kanade. Pretty sure the Galactic Empire make some thanks to advance technology from their universe also he asked them if they can revert Kanade's skin back to a normal one so she can one day die like a ordinary human instead of just melting.

'Oh not good!' Garrod though to himself after sensing a disturbance in the force, it turns out Vingulf somehow was alerted of security system shut down and will send an assassin witch name Saori to eliminate them.

"Oh no Vingulf is someone picked up the system shut down and they will assassin, it's Saori!" Kana forecasted and saw Neko's death at the hands of Saori.

"We have no option left Kana, we have to go regardless besides Garrod will look after me", Neko departs for the factory with Garrod while Kazumi guides them with her computer hacking.

XXX

Vingulf Factory

"Well Neko let's go and find the pills YIKES!" Garrod reacted like that because Saori was there waiting for them as soon as they entered the factory.

"I'll deal with Saori go find the pills Ran", Neko tells Garrod to find the pills while she stalls Saori.

"Let's see what you got Kuroha!" Saori said ready to face her but she never got the chance because expectedly a large pipe flew and hit her in the head knocking her out completely.

"Neko did you do that?"

"No Ran I didn't even use my powers at all yet", Neko said but that was Garrod who did that using the force to knock Saori out with a large pipe.

"Oh well let's just go and find the pills before Saori wakes up", Garrod said as he and Neko continues onward for the pills before Saori wakes up.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post-End Chapter**

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship Galactic Imperial Fleet

"Well I think we can make some of those Death Suppressant pills and try to get Kanade's skin to be reverted thanks to our advance technology", Machi said responding to her adopted brother Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus's message.

"Admiral Piett gather every scientist for this task", Machi ordered a every scientist they got for the task on making more Death Suppressant pills and reverting Kanade's skin.

"Of course Lady Machi I shall begin gathering the top scientists we have", Admiral Piett began calling the top scientist the Galactic Empire have for the task.


	4. Lost Memories

**Lost Memories**

 **Here Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus witness Saori's death then finds the Sith Empire's BIO weapon which Vingulf believes is an Alien then Kazumi transfer's in then they meet another witch name Kotori Takatori.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Vingulf Factory

Garrod and Neko who got the pills return to Saori who just woke up after mysteriously knocked out by a large pipe. Neko was ready to combat Saori but Garrod sense Saori is going to die now that Vingulf finds her useless and triggers the beacon on her harness to eject then she melts and dies much to Garrod's and Neko's horrifying shock on what they just witness.

'Vingulf bastards!' Garrod thought to himself on how evil Vingulf is like the Sith Empire and other enemies before them.

Suddenly Garrod and Neko spot a amoeba-like creature moving across the floor. When it stop and looked at them it showed it's razor sharp teeth causing Garrod to kill it by stomping on it, this gave Garrod to believe that Vingulf are really using the Sith Empire's BIO weapons unknowingly.

"Let's go Ran", Neko says it's time to go.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up", Garrod said and Neko heads outside while Garrod collects Saori's melted remains, took a photograph of the Sith Empire's BIO weapon then sends another message to the Galactic Imperial Fleet to warned them of this.

XXX

Observatory

"Oh Kana! Kazumi!" Neko runs to them after returning and finding them barely sustaining themselves.

"Here take the pills!" Neko gives the pills to Kana and Kazumi to take and thus reverting them back into their normal state.

XXX

School Trip

"What's the matter Neko?" Garrod asked why Neko is crying.

"It's just that I wanted see the ocean for many years Ran", Neko said because the whole time she was in a Vingulf cell like a lab rat and never got to see the ocean for many years.

"Ran I'll give this to you", Neko hands Garrod a communications device and a container that he knows is for the Sith Empire's BIO weapon.

"This was originally entrusted to me by Akane a researcher who help us escape but she was killed when the convoy was ambushed. Now I entrusted it to you now Ran", Neko explains how she got her hands on these and the fate of the one who entrusted to her.

XXX

Observatory Hot Springs

Garrod baths in the hot springs until he sense Kazumi and Neko coming into the hot springs much to his total embarrassment.

"Oh don't be embarrass Ran, besides there is only one hot spring in the observatory", Kazumi said to him but he's still embarrass.

XXX

School next day

"Okay class we have another transfer student today", the homeroom teacher said as the new student enters the class room.

"Hello everyone I'm Kazumi Schlierenzauer", Kazumi introduce herself to the other students and speaking a single German word.

'I guess Kazumi hacked into the computer to transferred to my class much like she did for Neko', Garrod thought and deducing how Neko transferred in which was likely done by Kazumi herself.

XXX

Vingulf Unknown Location

"I'm fully aware of the danger of having the other witches roaming free", Chisato Ichijiku the chief professor said to the higher-ups of Vingulf.

"But have another agent out there to infiltrated them", Chisato reveals he's next plan on how to wipe all of the other witches dead.

XXX

Observatory

"Hello my name is Kotori Takatori and I would like to join the astronomy club", another new student name Kotori Takatori asking to join the club.

'I sense something going on here', Garrod thought after sensing something strange about Kotori Takatori.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post End Chapter**

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

"Looks like this new enemy known as Vingulf is the Sith Empire's legacy because they are unknowingly using their BIO Weapons", Machi said after seeing the message that Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus send to her.


	5. Stargazing

**Stargazing**

 **Next Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus after learing of Kotori Takatori they go after a fellow witch name Shino and make an attempt to save her from Kikako but fails. Well the Galactic Empire got to her first thanks to him.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Observatory

"Okay just register here Kotori Takatori", Neko hands the sheet of paper to her then she registered.

"I'm Neko Kuroha _**(Notes: Because Ryouta Murakami is killed off in this Fanfic Neko is in charged of the club instead)**_ the head of Astronomy Club", Neko and Kotori then shake hands to get acquainted.

While Kotori gets acquainted with Kazumi and Kana, Garrod deliver another message to Machi and the Galactic Imperial Fleet and it's about Kotori Takatori since he sense something familiar about her. This feeling kind of reminds him of Kotori Shirakawa for some reason.

"Ran come in please?" Kazumi trying to get his attention by knocking on his head.

"Yes Kazumi what is it?"

"Neko said that we will start the observation tomorrow", Kazumi reminded him that they will start looking at the stars tomorrow and at the same period Kazumi is starting to flirt with him.

Suddenly the table breaks which was caused by Neko's subconscious due to her being jealous. Kazumi in lights Garrod that Neko can lose part of her memory whenever she uses her magic which is the reason she doesn't remember her childhood that much.

XXX

Night Time

"You know I can understand the constellations in the sky", Neko said after setting the telescope up and looking at the stars in the night sky.

"Let me take look", Kotori said but when she bended her long hair exposes her harness much to everyone's shock that Kotori Takatori is a witch.

"Ran come here", Kana told Garrod to come to her so she can tell him about another forecast.

"I just had another forecast that Neko was killed and Kotori is just standing there", Kana explains what she just foreseen to him.

"You think Vingulf send her here to kill us all?"

"I've no idea Ran", Kana had no answer if that's Kotori's intention.

"Well then watched this", Garrod goes to Kotori and asked her this question.

"Your a witch aren't Kotori? I can see your harness on the back of your neck", Garrod said and Kotori decided to rely to his question.

"Yes Ran I am a witch."

"Well Neko, Kana and Kazumi are witches too", when Garrod reveal this Kotori was surprise and learn that her magic is teleportation but hung up after one shot.

'I'm still unsure if Kotori intends to kill us or not', Garrod thought because he didn't bother to ask if Kotori was send by Vingulf because due to look on her face it doesn't look like if she was send by them.

XXX

Next day Elsewhere

"I can't handle Kikako all by myself forever", a fellow witch name Shino said while holding a cat in her arms and hiding from Kikako.

"Hello Neko? Kazumi? Anyone", Shino use the radio to contact Neko or anyone out there for help.

XXX

Observatory

"That you Shino?" Neko answered the radio.

 _ **"Neko I'm at the lake hiding from Kikako she's been sent by Vingulf to kill me"**_ , Shino told them what's going on.

"Kana didn't you say that's where the forecast takes place?"

"Yes Ran I think you should rebuff with Neko."

"Neko I think you should reconsider helping Shino from Kikako because last night Kana had a forecast of you being killed and she believes it's Kotori who will do it plus where Shino is located is where it took place", but that's not going to stop Neko from helping Shino.

"It's doesn't matter Ran I still want help Shino", Neko said and Garrod will have no choice but go with her.

"Fine I will go with you then."

"Do what you want Ran", Neko and Garrod left to help Shino with Kotori following them.

On the way Garrod alerts the Galactic Imperial Fleet to teleport Shino and her cat to the ship and make sure that it will look like she's obliterated by Kikako's cannon magic living no traces. When that's done, leave Kikako to him and Neko, besides he's fully aware what will happen to Kikako once Vingulf finds out she failed them.

XXX

Lake

"I thank you for worrying about me", Shino said to cat after realizing she's done for, well she is hiding in a small house with nowhere to run now that Kikako has got her cornered.

"Shino no!" Neko screamed as Kikako fires her cannon magic cannon and obliterates the house with Shino and the cat inside it but what they except for Garrod failed to realize is Shino and the cat already got cleared of the blast thanks to the Galactic Imperial Fleet.

"Great we lost Shino", Garrod said just pretending that they lost Shino.

"We are not leaving yet Ran it seems that I just got Kikako's attention", Neko said as Kikako turns her attention to her and Garrod.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post-End Chapter**

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

"Kotori Takatori, only her first name reminds us of our nemesis Kotori Shirakawa", Machi said looking at the message Garrod/Darth Nihilus gave to her earlier.

"How are you doing Shino?" Machi asked how Shino is doing while on a stretcher.

"I'm doing fine thanks to you Machi", Shino answered while playing with her cat.

"Good I'll see you at the medical room later", Machi said as Storm Troopers send Shino to the medical room.


	6. The Meaning of her Smile

**The Meaning of her Smile**

 **Next Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus gets to know about Kotori's past with her friend Chie and her birthday then he has a word with Machi from his Acclamator-Class Assault Ship.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Lake back where we left off

Neko was going to fight Kikako but get's interrupted by Garrod who presses her harness disabling her magic because her getting killed by Kikako is a big waste of her life.

"Why'd you do that Ran?!" Neko angry asked him.

"Because getting yourself killed is a big waste of your life", Garrod answer and Neko knows he is so right about that.

"Just let me distract her while you find something to stop her", Neko said but Garrod was looking at Kikako who already been distracted by objects that's trying to hit her.

Again in secret Garrod is using the force to make objects to hit Kikako, while that's happening Kazumi hacks in to close off the area for now. Garrod and Neko who were pulling out of the area finds Kotori tying herself to a pole.

"Kotori I want see your magic at first hand", Garrod commands that she switch with Kikako while she is distracted by the obejects trying to hit her.

Kotori does so and Garrod pushes her harness leaving her defeated, soon before Vingulf and the police arrive Garrod and Neko realize Kotori have gone missing but Kazumi manage to locate her to a cottage. While they do that the Black Suit who is Chisato's assistant tells Kikako she will have a big punishment for her failure.

'This will not end too well for Kikako', Garrod thought after sensing Kikako's fate through the force.

XXX

Cottage

"Hey Kotori you here?" Garrod asked knocking and when no one answered he opens the door and finds her bleeding due to a lack of pills.

"I want to talk to you about my friend Chie, she stopped taking the pills for my sake after I came back to the cottage and before she melted away she use the last of her time to enroll me to school as my birthday present to enjoy my fun as possible", Kotori explains her time with her friend Chi before she melted away.

"If your going to say it's time for you to join Chie well I say absolutely not!" Garrod said not wanting her to die right now.

"Here Kotori take these pills and keep living with us a member of the Astronomy Club", Neko gives the pills Kotori who was convince enough to stay with them.

'I really need to talk to Machi on their progress on those pills even when the time comes for me to call the Galactic Imperial Fleet for help when I need them', Garrod thought knowing he won't be able to keep his cover for long or keep up protecting them.

XXX

Observatory

"We are all having fun while Ran is away for now", Kazumi said drinking juice.

"Ran said he has some things to do", Neko answer but none of them know what he's doing.

"Does anyone what he's doing at all?" Kana asked everyone if they know something.

"I don't think any of us know what Ran is doing", Neko answered with everyone looking at each other.

XXX

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

"Lady Machi, your brother Lord Nihilus wishes to speak with you", Admiral Piett told Machi that her brother wishes to speak with her.

"Very well Admiral just watch the witches and make sure they take the pills."

"Yes my lady", Admiral Piett complied as Machi goes to her chambers to speak with Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus.

XXX

Machi's Chambers

"Big Brother", Machi said as the hologram of Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus appears.

 _"Machi how's the progress on the pills?"_

"We are able to make enough for Kanade and Shino, however getting them to you for your witch friends and others on Earth from that universe will be a problem", Machi said there will be problem getting them to him and he seems to know that already.

 _"I believe I already know that Machi, getting them to me is a big problem since we can't risk getting one our shuttles spotted by Vingulf."_

"But you do want everyone in that universe to know about the Galactic Empire."

 _"Of course I want this universe to know but only when the time comes for that. One last thing the pad I carry with me can send out a distress call when I really need you and the entire Imperial Fleet to help."_

"Alright then Nihilus I hope you can call us in soon as you can and I hope your witch friends can hold out with pills you can find on that universe's Earth."

"I will do what I can Machi until you and the Fleet are needed." With the holographic commutation ends.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post-End Chapter**

Garrod/Darth Nihilus browse through the net looking for where the Sith Harrower-Class Dreadnought carrying the BIO Weapons crashed which led to people who founded Vingulf discovery.

"There you are", Garrod/Nihilus found it's location and it's in Germany, then he gives this information to the Galactic Imperial Fleet.


	7. Fragment of Hope

**Fragment of Hope**

 **Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus get's information that Vingulf believes aliens created humanity, perhaps because the Sith Empire rigged the crashed Harrower-Class Dreadnought to pose as an Alien civilization to make people like them to do their dirty work. Then he goes with Kazumi while Neko is invited by friends from school.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

With Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus

"The Sith Empire created their BIO weapons that's suppose come out in eggs before they can put them to use. I guess they were going the create the same witches, the only difference is Vingulf treats them as Guiney pigs and the Sith Empire treats them as expendable BIO weapons, the final difference is witches use by Vingulf melt and the ones use by the Sith Empire they shut down like a Battle Droid that had it's power cells depleted."

XXX

Observatory

"Glad we can rely on you Ran", Kazumi said to him but he knows someday they won't be able to rely on him this time.

"That's okay Kazumi", Garrod answer but turns to Neko who wants to ask him questions.

"Ran some classmates have invited me to karaoke what's that", Neko ask and Garrod answered.

"Karaoke is the same as singing", Garrod answer and he does remember her singing before.

"Come on Neko I remember hearing you sing back at the rundown village, _**the cat's moving on**_ ", Garrod continues singing the song causing Neko to become embarrassed then she use her magic causing a tree to nearly fall on top of him.

"Neko!" Kana called her about using her magic.

"It wasn't me!" Neko said denying it as her doing.

"Ran I think Neko likes you", Kana stated to him.

"Well she does seem infatuated with me Kana", Garrod is a force user and of course he would know that Neko likes him.

XXX

Karaoke

"Here Neko the microphone", the male student gave Neko the microphone and touching her hands at the same time.

"You know every time Ran touches me or I touch him I get flustered by his affection but I wonder why yours don't work", Neko said and the male gets shot down realizing his affections have no effect while the girls tease him as Neko start singing with some shyness in her.

XXX

Meanwhile

"Your pretty good on helping others study aren't you Ran?" Kitsuka Hatsuda said because he's the one tutoring her and he's good at it.

"Well yeah I am Kitsuka and besides we are doing it in this house of Ryota Murakami _**(Notes: Since Murakami is deceased in this fanfic Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus stays in that house)**_ and you live next door."

"Hard to believe he died of an accident and now you stay at his house", Kitsuka knows about the accident since Neko told her about it some time priors before Garrod's arrival.

"And I look like him which is the reason why Neko tried to get me to recognise her when I first transferred in", Garrod mentions day 1 of class.

XXX

Next day

"Hey Ran you should know Vingulf was founded hundred of years ago after discovering alien ruins in Germany in the year 1910 and some powerful alien can destroy all of humanity", Kotori said to him but he knows their something else to it.

'Actually what Vingulf discovered isn't alien ruins, it's the Sith Empire's Harrower-Class Dreadnought posing as an alien ruins so they can have legacy for people to unknowingly do their dirty work by using their BIO weapons that is also a doomsday bomb', he thought to himself about the real truth.

XXX

Vingulf

"We had enough information from Kikako, now our top priority is to capture #1107 and retrieve her grane", Chisato said to the higher-ups.

"Surely you do have plan to retrieve #1107 before this mysterious problem we are having strikes again", the higher-ups are referring to the objects that's interfering with their plans which was caused Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus.

XXX

Akihabara

Garrod is out with Kazumi to find equipment and parts for the observatory's computer. Kazumi sees it as a date as well which Garrod already knows after sensing her feelings, they stop at a shop where there is ice-cream and Kazumi feeds Garrod some of it.

"Time for this communication device to come on", Garrod turns it on and it only displays an image of a map and lastly a message in German.

"I know those words since I'm half-German", Kazumi said after seeing the message written in German.

"Translated it for me Kazumi", Garrod wanted to know the meaning in English.

"Kill the witches now. Only then will we reveal the truth", Kazumi translate but Garrod deduce something with his thoughts.

'I better check this location another day and I wonder if there are others out there who oppose Vingulf but have the same intent on eliminating the witches', what he thought could possibly be true that a group of people may oppose Vingulf but also wants to destroy the witches.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post-End Chapter**

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

"Are you sure about that big brother?"

 _"Yes Machi there could be someone out there opposing Vingulf's plan but they also want to destroy the witches too."_

"So this means these resistance fighters will be the enemy of Galactic Empire too."

 _"For now until we can convince them since eliminating the witches might be out of fear since they know nothing of what the Sith Empire's BIO weapons can do or how they work."_


	8. The Last Lead

**The Last Hope**

 **Next up Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus heads for the church from the device but finds it ruins then encounters the police that came seize him without questing him but they should not underestimate a Sith Lord. Then meet another witch name Nanami Tokou**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

As Kazumi and Garrod leave the area while 2 individuals wearing black overcoats appear at the spot. Garrod could sense them through the force but it can't be safe to approach them now so they will have to stay away from them for now.

XXX

Murakami home

"Well Ran I will use topography to narrow down the map", Kazumi told him as she got started, soon after she was done Kazumi asked Garrod a certain question.

"Ran what do you feel about Neko?" Kazumi ask while she strips herself naked in front him in order to get him to sleep with her.

'Man it's going to be a long night', Garrod thought as Kazumi becomes frisky with him.

XXX

Sunday

"Excuse me is there a church here?" Garrod asked an old lady.

"There is one nearby but it's destroyed and there was no news coverage for it however", the old lady said to him.

"Thanks anyway lady since I'm going to check it out", Garrod said then he walks to it's location.

"I'm sorry", the old lady whispered but Garrod sense that what she is planning meaning trouble will be on his way.

XXX

Ruined Church

"There it is", Garrod then inspects the church and finds a German inscription on the walls and it's written in blood.

"They've sealed their fate", Garrod said as a police squadron appears.

"Put your hands behind your head", the police chief said meaning they will arrest him without questioning him first.

But then all of the police officers including the chief find themselves being strangled by an unseen force. Garrod is force choking them, next he use the force to pull their guns away from them as they all die from being strangled to death by the force choke, as Garrod walks away he destroys the police cars talking the lifeless body with them so no evidence can be found by Vingulf.

XXX

Observatory

"I found a inscription on the walls, it's in German and written in blood", while Garrod talks to the girls and tells them what he discovered

"Well Ran me, Neko and Kotori will be away for a while so take care of Kana for us", Kazumi said then she, Kotori and Neko departed.

"Ran I should discusses something with you and it's about Kazumi's perversion", Kana said wanting to discuss Kazumi's perversion to Garrod.

"I want to hear it Kana", Garrod might already know but he I wants to hear what Kana has to say about it.

XXX

Vingulf

"We received reports that #1107 and #7620 are being aided by a high school boy", what the Vingulf higher-ups are talking about is Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus.

"I will send my assistant with Nanami Tokou to pinpoint their location", Chisato said as Nanami appears the walks up to them.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post-End Chapter**

"That's what you get for calling them in", Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus said to old lady who lies dead after he killed her with his lightsaber he kept hidden in his clothes.


	9. False Memories

**False Memories**

 **Next Nanami search for Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus and his witch friends but Nanami then learns some other stuff rather than following Vingulf's orders.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Nanami and the Black Suit goes looking for Garrod and his witch friends, Nanami has the ability to scan and modify memories of people by eye contact. First of all the police officers are their only lead but Garrod already killed them to prevent any evidence, so what did Nanami do is pull up her skirt to make the crowd of people stare at her so she can find out if these people know if they've seen their target #1107.

"Okay these people haven't seen #1107", Nanami said and she lowers her skirt.

"Well then let's move on to the next street", Black Suit said but Nanami has other things in mind.

"Wait a second I need to eat sweets, I'm not making it up, sweets are the only things that can keep my powers up", Nanami explains her reason on wanting sweets.

XXX

So Black Suit buys her sweets each time she needed them for her powers every time they haven't found their #1107 from the streets they go to. Black Suit question's if what Nanami says is true because all she is eating is junk food but Nanami corrects him.

"Nanami if you keep on doing that someone is going call the police on you", Black Suit warned her because she's been lifting her skirt on every street they've been through.

"I'm hot I'm going to take it off", Nanami frustrated strips herself of her dress leaving only her nightgown right in public.

"You got to be kidding me!" Black Suit comments on Nanami's idea which is stupid as 2 boys attempt to hit on her but Nanami retaliates by reverting one's memories into childhood.

"What did you do?"

"I reverted his memories back to childhood", Nanami explains what happened.

Nanami then had Black Suit battered around by several random people after she altered their memories then she erases his memories for now. Nanami also use the search for #1107 as an opportunity to enjoy herself outside. Eating and tasting cakes is one of them, after she was done she encounters Kitsuka Hatsuda and she knows something so she alter Kitsuka's memories saying she is her friend.

XXX

Murakami residence

"Garrod I want to come and meet my friend Nanami Tokou", a manipulated Kitsuka said to him as he was just leaving.

"Sure Kitsuka", Garrod replied but he is completely aware Kitsuka memories where tampered with.

XXX

The Park

"Garrod this is Nanami Tokou my friend", Kitsuka introduce her to him.

"You may leave now Kitsuka", Nanami said that Kitsuka is free to leave now.

"What's going on I don't know that girl", Kitsuka said while she was walking away meaning her memories are restored to it's original.

"I've finally found them", Nanami said making Garrod deduce that she is a witch working for Vingulf.

"So you only manipulated Kitsuka into believing she was friends with you!"

"I altered her memories", Nanami explain what she did to Kitsuka.

"So your a witch then Nanami! You don't have to do this there is hope for you to live on your own", Garrod is now persuading Nanami to be like the other witches.

Nanami doesn't believe him and hits him with her powers, Garrod started crying like a baby meaning Nanami reverted his memories into new born baby as she walks away to continue looking for #1107 on her own.

"Well that was humiliating of me, Nanami's powers didn't effect me and I only pretended it did", Garrod said to himself then heads back to the observatory to alert the others about Nanami.

XXX

Observatory

"Seriously Nanami use her powers on you but you weren't effected for some reason", Kazumi said to Garrod.

"Listen everyone, Nanami may be a threat us but we can end our conflict with her with peaceful solutions", Garrod means they should get Nanami to be their friend.

"He's right we should try peaceful solution", Neko agrees and everyone else does agree.

"Good Kazumi find Nanami's location", Garrod said to Kazumi.

"Already on it Ran", Kazumi tapping in the computer to look for Nanami.

XXX

With Nanami

Nanami stayed in a hotel and after she leaves she tries to socialize with people, problem was she has no idea how to make friends. With that Nanami heads for the park but encounters Garrod, Neko and Kotori all wearing sunglasses to block Nanami's powers from touching them from eye contact.

"So you finally come and I like know how did you recover from my powers Garrod Ran", Nanami said asked why Garrod looks so normal like when they first met.

"That's a story for another day Nanami", Garrod answered as Neko walks to her and takes off her sunglasses which is simply a bad idea.

"Nanami we are not here to fight you we want you to abandon Vingulf and be our friend", Neko said trying to convince Nanami but she retorts by altering Neko memories causing her to attack Garrod and Kotori.

"Neko we are not your enemy!" Garrod shouted while he and Kotori head for cover, well he would defend himself and Kotori with the force but he still can't blow his cover.

"Nanami is my friend and I won't let you harm her", an alter Neko said but this got Nanami to remark on this.

'Friend?' Nanami thought to herself and realizes her wrongdoings and reverts Neko back.

"Well Nanami have you decided?"

"Yes Garrod let me go with all of you, I wanted to have friends", Nanami gave her answer to Garrod now that she will abandon Vingulf.

XXX

Meanwhile

"Oh this looks serious", Ah-Oh! Black Suit as regains his knowledge after entering his car and checking some papers, Nanami is about to utter the same fate like the others.

 **End**


	10. Proof of Life

**Proof of Life**

 **First they loose Nanami then enter Mako Fujisaki/Valkyria and Hatsuna Wakabayashi coming up next.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Observatory

"Ran are you sure you can remove the beacon from my harness?" Nanami asked if he can remove it.

"Well I can't force it off or you will melt like every other witch that came before you, so I have to do it the hard way", Garrod/Nihilus said to her while everyone else watches, Kazumi on the other hand is wearing sunglasses fearing Nanami may still be hostile toward them.

"Nanami having friends are very important and it can be very painful when we lose them", Neko talks about how important friends are even how painful it will be when they lose them if something bad happens.

'I wanted to have friends like I always wanted, I never wanted to go back to Vingulf, I only want to stay with my new found friends', Nanami thought to herself of not wanting to return to Vingulf.

"Oh no Nanami!" Kana became alerted that Nanami will die starting now as her beacon from her harness flew off then Nanami melts to death but she was thankful that she was successful on making friends.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Why did you run away?" Black Suit come back to his senses has hit the eject button which terminated Nanami Tokou.

XXX

Observatory

"Oh Nanami we couldn't save you", Garrod said to the melted remains of Nanami.

"Eww what's all that gross stuff someone clean it up", Kazumi said suddenly like if Nanami's melted remains was something else.

"Why are you staring at me you clean that up", Kotori is also acting the same way so is everyone else except for him.

"What are you all talking about?! Can't you see Nanami just died?!"

"What are getting at Ran we don't know a Nanami", Kazumi's response made Ran realize that Nanami erased their memories to prevent them from suffering from grief since Neko talked about how painful it would be when losing a friend.

 _"Ran"_ , he looks at Nanami who suddenly appears beside him.

 _"I have inserted my consciousness into your mind so I can communicate with you, that was my last act for you and the others"_ , Nanami then vanishes and Ran became tearful but happy that Nanami never left them at all.

XXX

Study Time

"Hey everyone I got some bad news we only have 3 weeks now since we don't have enough pills, so we have to decide whether to continue going to school or not", Kazumi reminded them if they should continue to do that or not since there is not enough pills left to keep them standing.

"Let me remind you all that you all wanted to live as high school students, plus I've planned that we have a trip to the beach", Garrod said trying to motivate them into staying has high school students until he calls the entire Galactic Imperial Fleet here to aid them.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kazumi gave him a indirect kiss making Neko jealous and unexpectedly break a tree's branch with her powers making it nearly fall on to of Garrod Ran. Kotori tries to calm her down but Neko says it wasn't her doing as a deny and runs off.

XXX

Evening

Garrod hears Neko singing and confronts her about the kiss incident with Kazumi, when Garrod mentions about her time playing karaoke with her friends Neko has no idea what he was talking about as her response to him. Garrod realizes she must have forgotten all that and there is a possibility she might forget him as well, so he embraces her before that ever happens someday.

XXX

Next day

Everyone is checking the test results and Neko came out 1st, Garrod 2nd and Kazumi 3rd, as promise they go the beach even of Kotori's test results is messed up. They were a few awkward moments where Neko wanted to show Garrod her birth mark again like the day they first met but got interrupted by waves causing her to loose her bikini then Garrod swims off to find it. Kotori and Kana talks about the happy life they manage to have thanks to him and the Galactic Empire which they don't know about yet.

XXX

Vingulf

"I'll be sending Valkyria to locate #1107", Chisato tells the council members about releasing Valkyria.

"You can't she is too unstable with her actions Chisato." Mako Valkyria Fujisaki maybe powerful but she is too unstable with her actions and with her loyalties toward them.

"It's too late I already have the green light for her release and I have sent our loyal A-Rank witches to monitor her, if she goes sidetrack I will take full responsibility with my life", Chisato told the other Vingulf leaders what he will do if Mako goes sidetracked.

"Your life won't be enough to make a mince", one said to Chisato that his life won't be enough if Mako goes sidetrack and cause any damage that will be hard to cover up from anyone knowing what caused it.

XXX

Outside

"The breeze is good out here today, I wish the rest of you are alive to experience it like me", Mako commented to herself while behind her are the A-Rank witches laying dead on the ground after she slice them apart.

 **End**

XXX

Post-End Chapter

"I sense a disturbance in the force", Garrod said to himself after sensing a bigger danger coming their way and that would be Mako Valkyria Fujisaki.


	11. A Sudden Reunion

**A Sudden Reunion**

 **Now that Hatsuna Wakabayashi joins the gang Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus will now call the Galactic Empire for help after getting cornered by Chisato and Mako.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

A police squad APC stops in front of Mako Valkyria Fukisaki and a squad of officers disembark with riot shields.

"They've been multiple homicides in this area, where questioning everyone who comes out! Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head!"

"Well I was just having a good time outside and now you want to take me away Mr. Police man? Very well but until I show you something as a demonstration", Mako then creates a violet ball with all the wind getting absorb into it.

"Sir do you see all the wind coming toward her?"

"Hey what do you think your doing!?"

"This is just a demonstration of antimatter magic Mr. Police man!" Then the antimatter magic incinerates the mountain they were on and people a distance away witness the ordeal.

XXX

Distance away

"Was the mountain a volcano this entire time?" While the police mutter to themselves about the mountain one of the witches name Hatsuna Wakabayashi who survives thanks to her regeneration ability sneaks away from the crime scene but not before collecting the pills from the other fallen A-Rank witches.

XXX

Observatory

"Oh no did they let Valkyria out!?" Kazumi said after learning that what happened to the mountain was Valkyria's doing.

"Who is Valkyria?" Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus asked the girls who gladly enlighten him.

"Mako Valkyria Fujisaki is the ultimate witch with eight different magic and battling her is way out of her league", Neko explains what she knows about her and how powerful she is knowing battling her will be useless and she would come out as the victor.

"I have a way to avoid her, if she thinks we are already dead she'll just turn away and leave", Kazumi told her way to avoid her because Mako may not have any knowledge on what is real and what's fake.

XXX

With Hatsuna

"Why do they have different observatories in this area?" Hatsuna said after exiting the bus and looking at a map, apparently she overheard that Valkyria is searching for them so she has to make sure she gets to them first.

XXX

Observatory

Hatsuna enters and finds the club members faking their deaths to protect themselves thinking she was Valkyria. Hatsuna runs up to them and as soon they realize she is not Valkyria they choose to go into the hot springs to clean up, after introduction Garrod sense something strange because Hatsuna doesn't even know Kotori Takatori making him believe something is off.

XXX

Hot springs

"So what's your magic Hatsuna?" Kazumi asked while Hatsuna was playing with Kotori's bosoms using her feet much to her embarrassment.

"It's a regeneration ability and I could die only if I don't get the pills or if my harness was removed. Now tell me if Garrod Ran is really reliable and not someone who will slow us down", Hatsuna changes the subject to Garrod Ran.

"Oh believe us Hatsuna he is very reliable and big help to us", Kotori tells Hatsuna how reliable he is and big help to them.

'Well let's see about that', Hatsuna thought to herself and plans something for Garrod.

XXX

"Hey come up here and help me please!" Hatsuna pretending to be helplessly stuck at the radio tower called out to Garrod who just came out of the hot springs and comes up there.

"Well I'm here now, so let's get back down", Garrod said but Hatsuna deliberately slips off Garrod grabs her left wrist.

Hatsuna blurts out that she was just testing him and asked to be let go since a fall like this one won't kill her due to her regeneration magic but Garrod doesn't want to risk that and refuses to let go of her. Garrod then swings Hatsuna back onto the tower but Garrod falls off but is saved by Kotori's teleportation which gave him a soft landing, it seems Kana had a vision that he fell to his death in process.

"Well I'm so relief that by your action Ran, do you have a girlfriend? If not I would love to go out with you!" Hatsuna now bluntly confesses to him much to everyone's surprise.

"You can't hit on Garrod Ran he's an idiot!" Kazumi said but Hatsuna retorts by kissing him out of the blue making Neko jealous and she damages the tower but she still denies she did that when Kotori tries to calm her down.

XXX

Elsewhere

Mako Valkyria Fujisaki was sightseeing when she is confronted by Chisato who scolds her about what she just did. When she was about to do it again he smacks her on the face to get her to stop, plus it turns out Mako has an unrequited feelings for him and Chisato requested that Mako should bring him to where #1107 is.

XXX

Back at the observatory all the witches discovered there's not enough pills left for them to survive so Kazumi decide to call a vote but none are willing to sacrifice the other for the remaining pills. While Kotori and the others drinks some juice, Neko talks with Garrod outside and this time she shows him her birthmark.

"I wanted to show you this after I thought you were Ryouta Murakami who was my childhood friend", Neko said to him and puts her shirt back on.

"I look just like him and that's reason why you thought I was him", but before Neko can answer they spot a UH-60 Blackhawk coming their way meaning Vingulf as found them and they are confronted by Chisato and Mako Valkyria Fujisaki.

"#1107 Kotori Takatori you won't escape this time", Chisato said revealing that Kotori is #1107.

'Whoa Mako Valkyria Fujisaki looks identical to Neko', Garrod thought while he pushes a button on his pad behind his pants sending a distress call to the Galactic Imperial Fleet.

 **End**


	12. Galactic Empire's Arrival Part 1

**Galactic Empire's Arrival Part 1**

 **Garrod Ran is picked up by his Galactic Imperial Forces and returns as Darth Nihilus. Then he returns to the fleet and greeted by his Imperials.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Galactic Imperial Fleet

In space orbiting the Earth from the Star Wars: Empire Universe a massive fleet of Stardestroyers fly around while a swarm of TIE Fighters of all kinds patrol them and protect them from enemies. Well there hasn't been any battles with the Sith Empire dissolved, Kotori Shirakawa forever dead, Shogo Makishima dead and Kirito Kamui incarcerated on Earth. Inside the Flagship Acclamator-Class Assault Ship, Machi looks outside from the bridge until one of the Imperial Officers is alerted by another.

"Admiral!" Firmus Piett calls Kendal Ozzel who was just walking with General Maximilian Veers.

"Yes Admiral Piett."

"I think we are picking up something sir", Piett said until Machi steps in before Ozzel can say something.

"You found something?" She asked him.

"Yes Lady Machi", he replied while Machi sees for herself and it's Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus distress call.

"It looks like my brother Garrod needs are help now and that's his distress call", Machi said what they found.

"Orders Lady Machi."

"Set your course for Brynhidr in the Darkness Universe Planet Earth, General Veers prepare a Lambda-Class Shuttle", Machi gave their orders and leaves them.

"Admiral?" General Veers asked Admiral Ozzel who nodded his head as improve and Veers heads for the hangar to get a Lambda-Class Shuttle ready.

XXX

The entire Galactic Imperial Fleet then hyperspace to Brynhidr in the Darkness universe to help Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus and his new found friends. The last thing they have to do is end all of Vingulf's madness and destroy the last remnants of the Sith Empire.

XXX

Earth Brynhidr in the Darkness Universe

Garrod emerged from the rubble of the observatory unscathed with Saori, Nanami and Hatsuna's melted remains in large jars, early before after getting cornered by Chisato and Mako Valkyria Fujisaki he tried to distract them by making pleas that will give Hatsuna enough time to hit Mako's harness and disable her powers but this was a fail when she notice Mako's harness is a different design and she slices Hatsuna apart. Mako the blasts Neko but Garrod shields her and he was mortally wound. While in a brink of death he sees Nanami again and she tells him to hit Neko harness so she will unleash an ultimate power but Chisato dares him so Garrod declines and he dies but was healed thanks to Hatsuna who recovers but costed her life as she melts away. Chisato ordered Mako to destroy the observatory which she did and they got away with Kotori, Neko, Kana and Kazumi then leaving him for dead.

"They will pay for this", Garrod said with his eyes changing yellow out in anger as the Lambda-Class Shuttle arrives and lands then Machi with Storm Troopers and Corusant Guards disembark.

"Good to see you again big brother", Machi said embracing him.

"Good to see you to Machi", he said embracing her back.

"Let's get back to the Fleet then we will discuss something to end all of this", he said as they walk back to the shuttle and Machi hands his Darth Nihilus clothes for him to wear once more.

XXX

Orbiting the Earth

The Lambda-Class Shuttle exits Earth's atmosphere then is escorted by 2 TIE Fighters on the way back to the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship.

"Command station this is the Lambda-Class Shuttle carrying Lord Nihilus code clearance blue, we're starting our approached and deactivating the security shield", the Shuttle said pilot said to the command station.

 _"Security deflector shield will be deactivated under your code transmission standby"_ , a Navy Trooper said on the radio.

 _"You are clear to proceed"_ , one from the Executor-Class Super Stardestroyer said after receiving the code transmission.

"Were starting our approach", the Lambda-Class Shuttle flies straight into the hangar and the TIE Fighter escort break off.

XXX

"Alert the Admiral that Lord Nihilus's Shuttle has arrived."

"Sir", the Navy Trooper complied and gives Admiral Piett a message as Storm Troopers, Corusant Guards and Officer gather in the hangar.

Admiral Piett waits where he is as the Lambda-Class Shuttle ram opens and Garrod now Darth Nihilus once again disembark from it with Machi by his side.

"Lord Nihilus it's great to have you back", Piett greeted him.

"I know Admiral in the meantime there are lots to discuss and I hope you have the other witches well in hand", Nihilus asked him if the other witches are safe thanks to them and Machi.

"They are safe my Lord thanks to Lady Machi", the answer made Nihilus smile behind his mask.

 **End of Part 1**


	13. Galactic Empire's Arrival Part 2

**Galactic Empire's Arrival Part 2**

 **Darth Nihilus resurrects Nanami and Hatsuna then they go and visit the resistance group known as the Hexenjagd and scolds about their fears and beliefs.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Medical Room Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

"Oh where am I?" Nanami awakens and find herself in bed.

"Your Nanami right? The girl Ran was talking about when he was in a brink of death?" Hatsuna who already awoken too asked her.

"Yes Hatsuna Wakabayashi I am Nanami Tokou", Nanami introduce herself until Darth Nihilus enters the medical room and sits down.

"Glad your finally awake Nanami and you two Hatsuna", Nihilus said but they are giving him a weird look.

"How do you know us?" Hatsuna asked him until Nihilus removes his mask surprising them.

"Garrod Ran!" Nanami shouted and Nihilus smiled.

"Garrod Ran was my real name and Darth Nihilus is a code name and alias of a Sith Lord. More importantly I come from another Earth ruled by my Galactic Empire since I'm their Emperor and posing as my true self was my undercover job and lastly your in a medical room in my Acclamator-Class Assault Ship", Nihilus fills Nanami and Hatsuna in on where he came from and what he was actually doing on their Earth.

"Okay Garrod but we want to know how did you bring us back to life and how did you remove our harness?" Hatsuna asked him then he carries her in a bridal style and gives Nanami a piggy back ride.

XXX

"This is how we resurrected you", Nihilus shows Nanami and Hatsuna a large tube _**(Similar to the Cloning Tube for Clone Troopers)**_ with only Saori alongside Kikako a sleep inside.

"Oh and there's your harness", Nihilus points at where the Imperial Technician are studying it.

"Before I put your melted remains in those tubes I took those harness away to make sure your are all brought back as normal human beings."

"So that means you brought us back as powerless human beings", Nanami said after hearing what he just said.

"No worries Nanami after all you witches wanted to have normal life's plus you will all still help me and my Galactic Empire end the reign of Vingulf", Nihilus insured them they will still fight Vingulf.

XXX

An hour later Nanami and Hatsuna are back on their clothes they worn, Machi introduce herself to them and became good friends including the other witches they saved in secret, the next thing they get to learn all of Nihilus's family and learn the history of all 6 Galactic Civil Wars and the Republic/Empire War. While they do that Nihilus is out searching for this resistance group known as the Hexenjagd who were former Vingulf scientist until they rebel against them but they are seen as threat to the witches too due to their fears of the Grane.

XXX

Lambda-Class Shuttle

"We never thought we get to ride something that travel in space", Hatsuna said and Nihilus says this to her and Nanami.

"Hey you and the others were riding on a Starship", Hatsuna and Nanami nodded their heads at him with a smile even though he is wearing his masked again.

Where are they going is Hexenjagd HQ since they found where it is, the plan was to have a word with them and get something straight and know what the Grane really are since it was the Sith Empire who made them as BIO Weapons not Alien.

XXX

Hexenjagd HQ

The doors blow open and Storm Troopers came and aimed their Blasters Rifles at them forcing all of them to surrender themselves, Even their leader Miki who wears a Nun outfit, Lord Nihilus then came in with Hatsuna and Nanami by his side.

"We are the Galactic Empire and I'm Lord Nihilus their Emperor, plus your Miki the leader of this rebel group Hexenjagd", Nhilus asked Miki.

"Yes I'm Miki the leader."

"I do know you and your people oppose Vingulf but at the same time you all want the witches dead out of fear of this!" Nihilus show them a dead Grane he crushed with his clove hand before dropping it on the floor.

"All these witches all despise Vingulf for what they did to them and they all wish to have normal life", Nihilus tells them and Miki attempts to retort.

"But my Lord the Grane", but Nihilus retorts back by using the force to pin Miki on the table then he lifts her skirt up right up to her face exposing her bra and panties while Storm Troopers keep the rest Hexenjagd personal back.

"If your going to harm the witches too you and your followers would rather go back and work for Vingulf", Nihilus then smacks Miki on the body with fly swat-em as his way to scold her.

"Hey Hatsuna, Nanami look a perfect red fly swat-em print on her body what do you think?" Nihilus said showing Hatsuna and Nanami a red fly swat-em print and asking them what do they think.

"Just tell her already Garrod!" Nanami said to him.

"No I'm going to scold her with this fly swat-em again", Nihilus smacks her again with the fly swat-em and Nova Trooper Kira Yamato who happened to be there smacks her too with another fly swat-em until Miki gives in.

"Okay Lord Nihilus you tell us what the Grane are then", Miki said and Nihilus let go of her skirt.

"The Grane are actually BIO Weapons created by our enemies the Sith Empire, oh and they meant to take over a host and become that monstrosity like you were going to say, during the 6th Galactic Civil War knowing they might lose like the previous wars they created the Grane to move the 6th Galactic Civil War into a new beginning. My good guess they will create the same witches like Vingulf did but unlike them the Sith Empire only treat them as expendable BIO Weapons and how they will die is a different way, more to the point that discovery in Germany 1910 that was no Alien Civilization that was a Sith Imperial Harrower-Class Dreadnought carrying the Grane. During the last day of 6th Galactic Civil War, Kotori Shirakawa said that they made be gone forever but they will have a legacy, that legacy is people who would unknowingly do their dirty work."

"So Vingulf was unknowingly doing the Sith Empire's wishes!" Nanami said shocked upon this revelation.

"Yes Nanami and they believe Aliens which they think are the Grane created humanity plus the Grane are also a makeshift doomsday bomb", Nihilus tell them what else the Grane are created for.

"So what now Nihilus?" Hatsuna asked what now since they convince the Hexenjagd to give up harming the witches and know the truth of the Grane.

"It's time that everyone on Earth of this Universe know of our presence and put an end to the Sith Empire's legacy", Lord Nihilus answer Hatsuna while he hits a signal ordering the fleet to come down to Earth.

XXX

Earth's Orbit

All of the fleet of Imperial-Class Stardestroyers, Executor-Class Super Stardestroyer, Immobilizer Interdictor- Class Star Cruisers, Victory-Class Stardestroyers, Acclamator-Class Assault Ship, Pellaeon-Class Stardestroyers, Imperious-Class Stardestroyers, Venator-Class Stardestroyers, Eclipse-Class Dreadnought, Tector-Class Stardestroyers and Secutor-Class Stardestroyers enters Earth's atmosphere for their mission to free Earth from Vingulf.

 **End**


	14. Purge Vingulf

**Purge Vingulf**

 **The Galactic Empire invades the Earth of this Universe and started purging every Vingulf facility on every country.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501st Journal

Soon as we started our invasion all of our Stardestroyers fire the Ion Cannons on every country disabling it's military and thus making it easy for our Imperial Forces to storm and purge every Vingulf facility we targeted. We arrested all of the personal, leaders and we free all of the witches and took them back to our Stardestroyers to be reverted back into a normal human, our last target was the one in Japan including the High Council Members or leaders who had Lord Nihilus's friends Neko Kuroha, Kana Tachibana and Kotori Takatori in their hands.

XXX

When we contacted them they asked if our advance weaponry and technology is derived from alien technology but our answer is no since our Earth from the Universe we came from has a history far different than their's, the entire Earth is listening to this like we wanted. Then Lord Nihilus shows the history of the Galactic Civil War and reveals everything they believed in is all a lie and Grane are nothing more than BIO Weapons created by our arch enemy the Sith Empire, Lord Nihilus said that the Sith Empire left a legacy is behind, that legacy is people who unknowingly do their dirty work. Plus that discovery in Germany was no Alien Civilization it was a Harrower-Class Dreadnought that was rigged to crash on this Earth.

XXX

The last thing Lord Nihilus told them is the Grane is also a makeshift doomsday bomb and if that ever activates the Earth would become a devastated waste land. The High Council Members surrender to our Imperial Forces soon after listening to Lord Nihilus's words except for Chisato Ichijiku who wasn't present since he was in a different locations and he told Lord Nihilus he wanted his sister Reiha back and some part of her brains are inside Kotori Takatori which is the reason why he wanted her captured so bad, well it would seem that the High Council are not aware of this. Lord Nihilus warned Chisato that he will be seeing him real soon and he will stop his madness and get his friends back, the last thing he will do is bring an end to the last remnants of the Sith Empire.

End of Journal

XXX

Germany

Storm Troopers are a distances away from the mines where the Sith Imperial Harrower-Class Dreadnought crashed and was discovered by gold miners and a Japanese Geologist. Storm Troopers than contacted the Imperial-Class Stardestroyer for a bombardment and purge the last remnants of the Sith Empire.

"Fire mission danger close these coordinates over?"

 _"Copy that Trooper starting bombardment at your coordinates."_

XXX

Space

As the Storm Troopers are evacuated back into space on a Sentinel-Class Shuttle the Imperial-Class Stardestroyer they flew past started their bombardment destroying the crashed Harrower-Class Dreadnought and probably half of the continent. Now all that matters for Lord Nihilus is getting his friends back and stop Chisato in this final battle.

 **End**


	15. Things to Protect ALT

**Things to Protect ALT**

 **This is the final battle and final chapter for sure otherwise I'll put an OVA chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Chisato's safe house

Some hour ago on the way there Lord Nihilus, Hatsuna, Nanami, the Hexenjagd and the Imperial Forces spotted a massive light that covers the Earth. Even the rest of Imperial Fleet sees it from space, but then the light fades away and Lord Nihilus sense that Kotori has ejected herself and that means she will melt away and die. Lord Nihilus sense that Chisato is trying to escape with Mako with his plans on reviving Rena is a complete failure. Lord Nihilus tells Hatsuna and Nanami to wait at the Lambda-Class Shuttle since he wants to face this alone and they tell him may force be with him.

XXX

Present time

"Kotori no!" Lord Nihilus who is now grieving for Kotori who is now melting away.

"It's alright Garrod I'm not afraid of dying, just please tell my big brother Chisato not to harm anyone anymore and I was happy till the very end", Kotori said and Lord Nihilus realizes that Rena's mind was able to insert into Kotori, it only took some time to do so.

"If that's what you want very well and I will bury next to your friend", Lord Nihilus said as Kotori/Rena melts away completely and he departs to find the others.

XXX

"Mako eliminate all of them", Chisato orders Mako to kill Neko, Kana and Kazumi but got interrupted by Lord Nihilus who slice Mako's right hand with his Lightsaber.

"Garrod!" Neko, Kazumi and Kana are happy to see him.

"Your completely out of your mind Chisato, you should hear this from Rena, _just tell my big brother Chisato not to harm anyone anymore and I was happy till the very end_ ", Neko, Kazumi and Kana were sadden about Kotori/Rena's demise but Chisato only laughs.

"So it was a success, not matter I still have parts of Rena's brain and I will try again", he's implying he is not honoring Rena's last wish making Lord Nihilus's eyes burn yellow in anger from underneath his mask.

"Then you will die", Lord Nihilus ignites his Lightsaber preparing to kill him, Mako comes to his defense and she was going to use gravity manipulation but Lord Nihilus force chokes Mako and slams her into a wall knocking her out.

Chisato fires his gun at Lord Nihilus but blocks it with his Lightsaber then kill his with a single slash. Mako who just witness this attempts to unleash a massive antimatter magic but was swiftly killed by Lord Nihilus's blaster pistol.

"Threat terminated", Lord Nihilus said as Neko, Kazumi, Kana _**(Who could now walk and speak with her mouth)**_ , Hatsuna and Nanami gather and embrace him.

"Is Valkyria dead?" Miki asked Lord Nihilus if Mako is really dead and he nodded his head as a yes.

XXX

Next day

Neko and Kazumi returns school except for Lord Nihilus but all of the Imperial Fleet still hover above the city meaning they haven't left yet since they want all of the Vingulf members to be put in trial for their crimes. Lord Nihilus gave them a text message to come meet him, Hatsuna, Nanami and Kana at the cottage that Kotori and her friend Chie lived in. Lord Nihilus buried Kotori next to Chie and made her tombstone with the Galactic Empire symbol on both tombstones. Neko, Kazumi, Kana, Hatsuna and Nanami paid their respect to Kotori and Chie, Lord Nihilus already paid his respect to his fallen friends.

XXX

Night

"Kotori would have love to see the summer triangle", Kana said now on a wheelchair and holding crutches with Hatsuna pushing the chair.

"Yes if she was still here with us, oh and Kazumi, being an idiot was part of my undercover", Lord Nihilus tells Kazumi and the others about his cover and being an idiot was part of it.

"I think we already know Garrod, anyway you and your Galactic Empire are sticking around before you go home?"

"Yeah, Vingulf must be put on trial and I need some free time here before it's time to go home", Lord Nihilus said until Hatsuna clings on him again.

"Good luck with that darling", Hatsuna said making Neko, Kazumi, Kana and Nanami jealous.

"Man it's going to be a long night", Lord Nihilus said to himself as the summer triangle shines in the sky.

 **It may be completed but an OVA is needed.**


	16. OVA My Version

**OVA My Version**

 **This is the OVA then I'm finished with this Fanfic. I Just want to say I'll be putting a scene from a Goofy Movie but not some much the same since I don't know the lyrics of the song so I'll just play it my way.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Murakami Residences

"Oh what a another great day", Lord Nihilus wakes up from bed only to find Hatsuna sleeping next to him.

"BY THE FORCE!" Then he falls off bed much to Hatsuna's laughter.

'I never thought that Hatsuna would be so in to me', Nihilus thought to himself as he gets up from the floor.

"Good morning darling", Hatsuna called him darling again.

'Self-proclaim darling Hatsuna', he only thinks that because it is self-proclaim and she was making all of the girls really jealous.

XXX

Timeskip

"I'll see you at the observatory later Garrod", Hatsuna said then bluntly kiss on the cheek and departs for the observatory.

Lord Nihilus waves goodbye to Hatsuna and leaves the house, but he hits the gate that won't open at all so he just goes over it, than he slips on a bunch of mar balls while Nanami who was sitting on a bench eating her favorite cake sees him. Lord Nihilus than runs into Kaname and her friend who stops him from slipping any further, next a run in with the revived Saori and Kikako. Lord Nihilus than runs in with Hatsuda and Kashiwagi then they walk to school together well since Neko and Kazumi got there before he did, on the streets the Galactic Imperial Forces are still there because Lord Nihilus said they will stick around for now. On the race track Lord Nihilus flips over the ledge while a Storm Trooper who was timing the students wonders why he did that, outside the track another Storm Trooper are helping the cheering leading squad but one girl passed out. Everyone than hears the bell ring and it's time for class, Lord Nihilus climbs down the sits of benches but trips on the falls down.

"OOOOOOH! That one hurt him!" 3 Storm Death Troopers sitting a bench said.

"Are you alright Garrod!" Kana _**(who could walk now)**_ asked helping him up.

"Yeah Kana I'm truly okay", or is he? Because he felt like falling down again and Kana has to help him get to class to meet up with Kazumi and Neko.

Lord Nihilus is at least satisfied that Vingulf is no more and all of the witches have been revived and reverted back into normal humans. Kotori Takatori wasn't revived because she wishes not to and Lord Nihilus decided to just grant her wish although he and the rest of his friends were sadden by this, but at least Kotori was able to smile like she always does.

XXX

Classroom

"Your the Emperor and Sith Lord Ran, why do even need to come to school since you took that stuff a long time ago?"

"I have my reasons Kazumi, besides me and my Galactic Empire are still staying here and where not leaving just yet."

"I never knew that the Galactic Empire could be this large", Neko said look at the Imperial Guide book.

"It's was like that even during it's time as the Galactic Republic Neko", that's because it's armed forces where Clone Troopers before become Storm Troopers of the Galactic Empire.

"So do you believe the Sith Empire are gone forever with the last remnants destroyed?" Kana asked him but Lord Nihilus can't be sure if that's really true.

"Only seeing through the Force could tell if they are truly gone", well there is no answer yet if the Sith Empire are truly gone or new enemy will arise someday.

XXX

Observatory Timeskip

"Alright everyone of the Astronomy Club, it's time to put our activities to a new level while Ran and Galactic Empire are still here", Neko said to Nihilus, Kazumi, Kana, Nanami and Hatsuna.

XXX

Timeskip 2

"Will you come back and see us Garrod", Neko asked if Lord Nihilus will ever return to visit them someday.

"I know where to find you all so I will pay you all a visit", Lord Nihilus said vowing to return and visit them someday.

"Thank god Garrod", Kazumi said hugging him then Neko, Kana, Nanami and Hatsuna join in for the hug, a very big hug.

Lord Nihilus enters the Lambda-Class Shuttle and he waves goodbye to them as the hatch closes, the shuttle flies into space as Neko, Kazumi, Kana, Nanami and Hatsuna waves goodbye, still if they are going to miss him well so will he.

XXX

Space

The Lambda-Class Shuttle enters the hangar of the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship then the entire Galactic Imperial Fleet hyperspaces for home which is there Earth from their universe. Still there will be new adventures that the Galactic Empire will have for another time.

 **The End**

 **My Star Wars Empire Mainstream Universe Fanfic will have a brand new adventure for sure if I feel like it.**


End file.
